About You Now
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A Scary Godmother ONESHOT! Hannah visits Scary after three years. What happens? Read and find out! HannahxScary pairing.


About You Now

**Hello! My very first Scary Godmother fic! Based off of my newest iPod song, Miranda Cosgrove's About You Now. I'm not completely sure of what the actual meaning of the song is, so I'm going with what I think it is, which is that two friends are becoming distant, after realizing their feelings... If I'm wrong, tell me and I can make a NEW one based off the song.**

**I don't own Scary Godmother.**

Eighteen year old Hannah-Marie sighed, staring at the key in her hand. Would she be welcome? She hadn't seen them in... At least three years. When she had realized her feelings...

No, she wasn't the first to become distant. When she came over, sometimes considering a confession, Scary would welcome her for a few minutes. Then she would say she had to go out, usually to get some groceries. When Hannah pointed out that she had gone the LAST time she had come, Scary would just say that Harry had come since then, and then ask that she leave. Sometimes Mr. Pettibone and Bug-A-Boo would offer to watch her, so she wouldn't have to leave, which would often be met with a glare. After a while, she had started coming less often, eventually stopping completely.

Tears filled the young adult's eyes, as she clenched the key tighter with every memory. She _had _to know Scary Godmother's reason.

With a tearful sigh, she placed the key in the lock, turning it ever so slowly. She knew she would be questioned on why it mattered so much, which would mean confessing her love. And she wanted to delay that as long as possible, as well as the rejection that was bound to follow.

As she was walking through the tunnel to the Fright Side, she suddenly froze, eyes widening with realization.

Surely Scary had figured out her feelings, and that was why she stopped welcoming her. There was no other possible explanation.

Once again, tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself to continue. She needed to at least say it out loud, whether she had already been rejected or not.

She finally reached the door, dread hanging over her like a dark cloud. With a shaking hand, she reached for the doorknob, turning it at a snail-like pace. She wished that the door was locked, or that she was turning it so slow that it would never come open.

But it wasn't locked, and it did eventually come open. Heart pounding, she pushed the door and stepped into the home for the first time in three years.

Scary Godmother sat at the table, just staring at the wood, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. And maybe it was Hannah's imagination, but she swore that she saw a tear drop out of her eye, onto the table.

"Um, Scary Godmother?" Hannah squeaked, closing the door behind herself. The other looked up abruptly, and Hannah could see that she was indeed right. The red, puffy eyes, the thin, dried trail of tears, as well as a new trail coming down... She had been crying.

"Hannah! What a... What a surprise! It's been a while..." Scary muttered the last part, clearly not wanting to believe that it had really been so long. Hannah bit her lip.

"Yeah, I was... Really busy..." she choked out, though she knew it wasn't a good excuse for not coming by in _three years._ Scary didn't point this out, nodding quickly, as new tears formed in her eyes.

"Um... What brings you by?" Scary asked after a tense moment of silence. Hannah looked away, choking back a sob.

"I needed to know... Why you were so distant with me, when I was fifteen..." she managed to say, without bursting into tears... For now, at least. Scary looked away now.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about" she whispered. A flash of anguish flashed through Hannah. Were her feelings so awkward that Scary Godmother had to pretend that they didn't exist? That she had never acted so coldly? She choked back another cry.

"Please... Don't make this harder... I just want to know" Hannah begged. Scary stayed silent for a moment, but she finally looked back to Hannah.

"_Why_ do you want to know?" she asked after what felt like an eternity. Hannah sighed, mentally punching herself for even coming here. She knew it was coming, yet she still had to ask...

"Because... I love you" she finally confessed. And when she did, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But the relief of confessing lasted about half a second, because that was how long it took for Scary to gasp in shock.

Hannah closed her eyes, turning away even further, not wanting the love of her life to see her cry over rejection. She heard Scary walking closer, and her heart began to pound. What would she do? Turn her into a frog? Shrink and squish her?...

Or, dare she hope, would Scary Godmother _kiss _her?

No. That was highly unlikely. Scary would never do that. Despite how close the two were, she couldn't remember a time when she had ever, EVER given a hint that she actually-

Hannah's thoughts suddenly stopped as Scary Godmother placed her hands on her shoulders, and knelt down, tenderly pressing their lips together. She froze, but slowly fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Scary Godmother's neck, as tears fell out of her eyes, mind wishing that this moment could never end.

But eventually the pair needed to break away for air, smiling as they pressed their foreheads together, neither wanting to let go of the other.

"I love you too" Scary Godmother whispered. Hannah smiled, more tears making their way from her eyes...

And this time, they were tears of joy.


End file.
